


January 1st

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, Background Oma Kokichi, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dork Naegi Makoto, Gen, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime giving dad energy, Koizumi Mahiru being a mother friend, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Saionji Hiyoko being Saionji Hiyoko, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: Hinata Hajime birthday is on January 1st, almost nobody knows this until two certain ahoge boys discover it and now a birthday part is being planned in secret.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The detective and the lucky boy started everything

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I know I won't publish shit on Hajime Birthday so- yeah, gotta go fast with something before I forgot it. I love Hajime's character, I kin him at levels that can be questionable so, I want to make something cute for him. He deserves it.

"Your birthday is only in two weeks and you haven't planned anything at all!?". Makoto screamed at Hajime while shaking him without mercy, the spike-haired boy sighted while Suichi laughed in nervousness at the scene that was developing in front of him. "I don't get why you are so shaken up by that, I never celebrate it so it's normal". Makoto gasped. " How come!? IN WHAT KIND OF DICTATORSHIP DID YOU LIVED!?". Hajime rolled his eyes and got Makoto to get off by safely putting him on another couch. "At my parents one, thanks for asking". Suichi didn't judge the fact that Hajime never celebrated his birthday, after all, according to him, he didn't get time to do things a kid would normally do because he was always studying, getting good grades so he could get in Hope's Peak. Sacrificing his childhood, even normal experiences a teenager or kid should have only to get into a school that was fucked up.

It was a mere casualty he gets to meet him, along with Makoto. One was at the Reserve Course and the other was in a superior grade than him. He was a freshman in comparison to those two. "Makoto, I suggest you leave the topic, for now, you are arousing Hajime. Whenever he wants to celebrate it or not is his choice, not yours". Yeah, he was younger than them in a way, yet he seemed more mature until his shyness come out to be a bitch, along with a pinch of anxiety.

" Thanks, Sushi". The one with the tie says, Suichi stops reading his novel and looks at the other with piercing eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Sushi". Hajime awkwardly laughs, he almost forgot Suichi hated that nickname. At first, he liked it because he found it cute, but after a good amount of dirty jokes while having some meals with sushi he gets tired of it and is now a certain good call to get ready to be killed by his glance. " Ah, sorry. I forgot for a moment you hated the nickname".

"Sushi was cute tho". And Makoto knew he fucked up after that smile the other detective gave him, it was that smile that let him know he wouldn't make it alive. "Anyway, we should not discuss stupid things like those. We were here to see what we would do at the weekend." Suichi calms himself while Makoto is thanking his good luck. "Maybe we could celebrate your birthday instead...". The detective spoke.

" **No** ".

"Majority vote! I'm on the same boat as Suichi".

Hajime felt tired all of the sudden due to the attitude of the two boys, he didn't expect Suichi to get in the side of the smaller boy. He thinks is not necessary to waste time in something that worthless, but apparently, he has to accomplish the demands of the other two. Luckily, only those two knew about it and we're willing to do something so stupid like that. If more people tried to do something for him on that day, he would pass out.

But luck was never on his side, and won't ever be. His suffering has just started with those two.

"I don't think I can give you a present on the same day is your birthday, I already have an appointment at a party with Kaede and Kokichi".

"... Same, I plan to spend all that day with Kyoko".

"Then there's no point in discussing it". Makoto sighed in desperation while Suichi appeared to be thinking something to solve it. He didn't doubt his abilities as the ultimate detective (Suichi was good at it, he solved who took his wallet at once without making an error) however, there was no point in using them at that moment.

"... What if we could make it up to you today or tomorrow since, you know, the weekend is almost there. Maybe we could take you to, um, I don't know, a nice restaurant?". Makoto didn't hesitate to support Suichi idea, while Hajime accepts his fate with a frown on his face.

- _At that same weekend_ -

Suichi knocked on his window quietly, so he won't wake up his parents by accident. Hajime noticed the other boy nervous in doing so as if he feared to screw it up, he said nothing about it but tried to reassure him by doing the best he could to be quiet. Climbing the ceiling, down, while feeling the vegetation getting in your fingers isn't funny, but there was no other way for him to get out. When he finally touches ground along with the haired blue boy, both of them run to a car kindly lend by nobody to make a run to the restaurant. Makoto was at the backseat sleepy, but he tried his best to keep himself awake.

Hajime took the co-pilot seat, and the detective gets in the driver seat with a little bit of fear. " You okay, Suichi?" He asks before something more happens. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Makoto is at the back without a seat belt and, you already know how my driving abilities are". For a detective to be that ruthless at driving was a surprise for the reserve course student, especially if that same detective was Suichi, the first time he offered him a ride to Hope's Peak since he woke up late, he found out that the speed of the other boy was illegally higher than what should be, and almost dies there thinking he was going to die. "If you didn't kill me the first time, keep dreaming about killing the lucky student". The other laughed petrified, but he seemed better at some point so, that was good.

And then it started. 

" HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK SUSHI!?"

"dUDE, YOU JUST STARTED, SLOW THE HELL DOWN".

"No". Hajime noted to start considering getting a driving license after that hell of a ride because he won't risk once again his life at suichi abilities with it. He thought he was more reluctant about it and nope, he was a wild beast at the road. But at least the meal was nice, the orange juice along with good **meat on the bone** made up everything. Also, even if he didn't get to hang out with those two too often, he still appreciates them as friends and probably will give his life for both because they meant quite a lot for him. They aren't the ahoge club for nothing, unfortunately for them, that only hair that never wanted to make them have good hairstyles is surprisingly a good thing to mock so they are destined to suffer it, but at least suffering from pears like that make it better. 


	2. Then the Impostor among us follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Byakuga' overhears a conversation between two particular classmates and, after giving some thought on it, he decides to plan something in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Gundhams birthday and I didn't write something for him AAAAAAAAAAA now I'm shame.
> 
> Anyway, giving the Imposter some protagonist is now my new trending.

'Byakuga' didn't remember what he was doing at the moment it happened, but what he accidentally overheard was curious for him. He was returning to his home classroom, carrying some things that his teachers asked him to bring. He passed near a fountain and saw an unusual event. The Ultimate Detective Suichi Saihara and Hinata Hajime, one of his friends in a way and also a Reserve Course student, having a comfortable conversation with each other. He was well aware that those two hang out once in a while, always with Makoto, but he never saw them alone. It was usual to see those three together, so only seeing two of them was rare.

He only got closer to appreciate them better. If there were something both of them have in common, it would be how pretty their smiles are. It was no secret. So, getting a glance of it wasn't that off. He saw them for less than a minute and decided to keep going, until something, out of nowhere, jump in their conversation.

"This reminds me, how are you feeling today? I mean, after that day we attempted to celebrate your birthday way earlier I kind of drove faster than usual at the way to get you home. I want to know if my driving skills didn't make you have nausea or anything since you ate before that". That took his interest. Why would they try to do something as such as celebrating a birthday way before of the actual date? The statement made there couldn't go unnoticed by his persona, and decided to hear a little more about it, and then, after everything was clear, leave.

"I'm fine, to be honest, I'm used to how you are at it. Don't worry about it. However, I must say, I didn't expect you in the first place to agree at the idea of celebrating it before time".

"Well... I thought for a moment that, you didn't tell any of your classmates or boyfriend about it. So, by the 1st of January, when is your birthday, only they would celebrate the new year, nothing else. Now, this may be stupid but, I believe a 'happy birthday' before time is better than having none". He said and thought nothing of it. It was Hajime's decision whenever he celebrates his birthday or not, and it also applied if he wanted to tell someone or not when it was. Independent of the motive of the by he didn't want to celebrate it if Hajime felt happy without doing it, then he would respect it and go along.

He was his friend, so it was only natural he would support him on his decisions as long as they aren't terrible for himself or other people.

"Pfft, they don't call you the ultimate detective for anything... You are right on your assumption, totally got me on that one. And, well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it even if it was something small. Weird and so touching. Maybe I'll start considering celebrating my birthday the next year if it's going to be like that". The little smile in the taller boy face send the message clear than water, while it was correct he did felt weird doing it, it was impossible to exclude the fact he was happy in doing so anyway. It may be possible, in those circumstances, he did want to celebrate it once, but maybe couldn't at the time.

He didn't need to hear anything else, and leave the scene before getting caught with unnecessary attention. His mind and thought are resumed in a simple phrase: "If he was happy with something small, maybe a party could get him excited". And so, he gets to work once he drops the things he was requested to bring and goes with a schedule on his hand. The earlier he started to come up with preparations, the better it will go. Hajime, at his very eyes, deserved a party. After all, if they made one for Gundham, and everyone else, why not for him?

Maybe a good vanilla cake with a cheese frosting might come well, perhaps Mahiru could take some photos of him as the event progressed? Nagito, maybe, with his luck, can keep the other distracted so he doesn't notice the things he's bringing to make him such party?. As long as he doesn't act like a creep, Teruteru may help in the cooking some light meals, and Soda can install an air conditioner, so the heat doesn't get in the way. He can think later of what the others can do at it, but in the meantime, those four were enough for now.

After some more detail, the party would be flawless if done correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate when the notes at the end are always there even if you don't want them and you don't know how to quit them? Happened to me now. Oh well, anyway, I would appreciate comments. Just know I don't bite, I'm always welcome to receive criticism or any other type of comments.


	3. As the smaller blonde dancer makes it's way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko liked Hajime as a dad-friend, so whenever she has the chance, she goes to his place once in a while. Free cuddles with the taller boy were something she liked once she gets there, but she didn't expect found a present for the other already there.

Mahiru was friendly to Hiyoko, she appreciates her. Maybe more than she might be allowed to, but nobody is going to know that. Right now, both of them part ways after hanging out for a while in the classroom. Right now, she isn't walking out of the Ultimate's building for nothing to get in secret in the Reserve Course's. Her motive was his dad-friend Hajime Hinata. She didn't like him at first, but after some hanging out, she came to get used to him at the same time she learns to appreciate the time and patience he gave her but knowing where to put a stop when needed. 

Now that usually get the things boring but, the other always made it up to her if he believes he comes way too much abrasive on it. Once he agreed to teach her how to cook some light meals. (He didn't get the fancy stuff that much, so she went with it. But apart of it, she at least now knows how to cook at some degree at least) She didn't like to talk too much about their friendship, not because she was embarrassed by it, but because she didn't want to lose some privileges. Since Hajime only acted as a father to her, having another person that received the same treatment would present a problem. What? It wasn't that bad wanting some extra attention. Nagito already had a lot of time with Hajime, since he was his boyfriend, so naturally, she just reclaimed her spot in the tier list of frequent people the guy hanged out.

Although she hates to say it, she doesn't mind that much to have some time with the white-haired boy as long as Hajime was there. It was like they were married. Yeah, a functional couple somehow, in the first months, they were chaotic, almost everyone bet they were going to broke up but surprisingly, they were about to accomplish seven months already. On that topic, she was proud of him. Nagito and Hajime were a cute couple, sometimes a bit too much that they get too flirty with each other. She was okay with them being together but should have compassion for the ones who don't have a couple. Envy was easy when it comes to those two because they were relationship goals.

That's why she always liked to hang out with him in his dorm. Besides the subtle fragrance of coffee that could be around, those factors also applied. She knocked on the door annoyingly, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Geez! I'm coming!". She stopped, and not so after, Hajime's silhouette appeared behind the door. He gave her a little smile. " Oh, Hiyoko, it's you." He sounds calm, which means, free cuddles are available! "Hey, Hajime, can we hang out today?" She said childish smile, the other nod and let her into his room. It was almost normal, she and him hanging out at the others dorm. What she didn't expect was to find a gift on the table, it was a gold box with a red ribbon, she couldn't help to stare and get closer, while Hajime observed her. "Who gave you this?" She asks.

"Makoto, he found a box and thought about giving it to me". The smaller girl, confused, slightly moves her head to aside. "But why?" Hajime sights, tired. "He couldn't give it to me on my birthday, so-"

"Wait, your birthday is near? Stupid, you should have told me! I have the perfect present for you". Hiyoko frowned, Hajime only patted her head and gave her a small hug that, if you asked her, it was okay but not the big deal. "It's not necessary, I don't plan to celebrate it anyway. He only did it because he knows it". 

"But why? Birthday is like, one of the best things to celebrate".

"... I don't think you are prepared to have that talk with me, so, I'll summarize it in that I'm not used to the idea". Hiyoko frowned. "But can I give you a present?". Hajime stayed quiet a while it usually meant he was way too worried or happy about something. "I guess you can it's not like I can prohibit you from doing so". The blonde girl celebrates at least getting the chance internally, come on she won't put a stupid act of display of emotions that we're considered exaggerated.

The little smile on the other face was everything fine and so, getting a grip on the light atmosphere, she takes advantage and claimed cuddles. It was in the new year. She notes in her mind. Maybe she could tell Mahiru about it, and take a group photo of them. Sometimes getting treated like a daughter had their things, for example, she could tell Nagito about it, the birthday of Hajime, and if he tried to call her out, the other would have compassion.

She left once the bell rang, taking quite the hurry to get into the Ultimate's Department. She already had a birthday for Hajime prepared, maybe it couldn't be seen as a good one since she tried to make it by her own hands, but a try was a try, the effort there. A pair of customized ties, they had quite the punch. Nothing that we're 'too feminine' nor 'too masculine', just the perfect balance in her opinion.

She wanted to see his face once she gave them to him. Success was already on bet in it since she knew a big hug of a 'thank you' of the taller boy was, in a way, secure. But probably no cuddles were going to be on the list, surely that Komaeda would make sure he only gets them.

"Hey, Hiyoko! Where were you? Ibuki was worried you'd be late". 

"At Hajime's place, the usual. Getting free cuddles before Nagito steals them all". She responded with a sly smile. 

"Hey! I'm not that possessive". The mentioned boy complained. "OH, You wanna bet!?".

**Author's Note:**

> In the case, you are wondering "why the fuck Suichi is that wild at driving?" Let's summed up it on "I'm speed at the psyche taxi". I found funny the thought of Suichi being a wild driver from it lol.


End file.
